


Both of You

by ysaytot



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Adoption, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Character Death, Crime Scenes, DaiSuga Week, Death, Family, M/M, Parenthood, Parents Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Post-Time Skip, Suicide Attempt, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:01:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26597974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ysaytot/pseuds/ysaytot
Summary: Two years as a married couple, Daichi and Suga are moving in to a new apartment. With the help of juniors close to them, they chose a place where it is both halfway to their place of work.Having a kid must be fun.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 8
Kudos: 25





	Both of You

**Author's Note:**

> *TW// angst, suicide attempt, death  
> *DaiSuga week day 3: crime  
> *Post time skip (might contain a bit of spoiler content)  
> *Ringokun's OC Sora is mentioned in this story (thank you for granting me permission!)

It was a hot summer day, and they are barely done unpacking. Daichi wants to take a break, but got scolded by Suga. Exhausted from carrying most of the heavy boxes, Daichi sat on the floor fanning himself.

“Suga-san, where should we put these?” asked Hinata.

“Oh, just put those down near the kitchen. Thanks a lot, you two!” Hinata and Kageyama were a huge help for finding a good place for the couple, then volunteered on helping them move in with Sora, their child, wanting to tag along to see her uncles.

“Can I play with uncle Daichi now?” Sora askes cutely, as she passes a bottle of water to her papi, Kageyama. “No,” says Hinata. “I know you want to ride again on your uncle’s shoulders, but you might bump your head on the ceiling.” Sora pouted as she sat beside Daichi.

“How about playing a different game, while your papai and I buy us ice cream?” Suga suggested, as Sora smiled from ear to ear.

“Suga-san, I hope Sora is not troubling you at school,” worried Hinata. “Not at all,” said Suga. “I was more than worried when I heard from another teacher that she was being bullied by three boys. Turns out she beat them good. Not to mention she got that deadly glare from Kageyama.” Hinata is both embarrassed and proud hearing this from his daughter’s homeroom teacher.

_Having a kid must be fun_.

* * *

“Thanks for the hard work!” bid Daichi as the Kageyama family left. “Finally, we’re alone,” said Daichi, placing his chin on Suga’s shoulder while he was cleaning the dishes. “Hurry up, I want to go to bed soon.” They spent most of the day being with their juniors and little Sora, and Daichi was demanding some attention from his husband.

Wrapping his arms around Suga and sniffing his neck, Suga scolded him. “So demanding! I’ll be done in a bit. Why don’t you hit the showers first?” Daichi groaned, but did it anyway.

The summer night was peaceful as the couple tucks themselves in each other’s arms. “Sora is so cute. She has Hinata’s smile and Kageyama’s glare.” Daichi seems to be very fond of the kid, and is more than excited to see her whenever the time comes.

“That’s true. My guts says those two will have Sora play volleyball, too.”

“Imagine how loud it could be to see such parents cheer for their child.” The married couple laugh at what a huge scenario it could be.

“What if we adopt, too?” Suga was startled. Though an elementary teacher, he never really gave it a thought to have a child. Or maybe he has always been scared of the topic?

“Geez, go to sleep. We still have a lot of things to do tomorrow,” said Suga, pinching Daichi’s nose and kissing it afterwards.

* * *

“I’m home.”

“Ah, welcome back! Good job today. Perfect timing, I just finished cooking dinner.” Suga gave Daichi a kiss and grabbed his bag, while Daichi helped prepare the table. Though they have been together for years, something about getting a new apartment makes them feel like their relationship is as new as their new house.

“How was work today?” asked Suga as he takes a spoonful of mapo tofu.

“Oh, right. There’s a rumor about a teacher from your school, about him being a pedophile. I sure hope it’s not true. Those type of people can be really dangerous, not to mention he works in a school.”

“Haven’t heard about that. Maybe they’re covering it up.”

“Maybe. How was school? Was Sora good today?”

“Geez, you’re so fond of that kid. I might get jealous, you know?”

Daichi giggled, then said “Then that might just be a good thing.” He laughed as Suga glared at him.

After taking the last spoonful of mapo tofu, Daichi inhaled deeply and blurted out these words: “Suga, I’m going to be serious here… I want to adopt a child.” Suga stiffened, and let out a deep sigh. “I mean, the house was so bright whenever Sora is around. Just imagine what it would be like if we have a child of our own.”

“I understand, but…” Suga couldn’t look him in the eyes. He knew a day would come when they would talk about it. “I’m not ready.”

“Ready for what?”

“I’m scared.”

“Scared of what?”

Suga has always been anxious of the topic, and did his best to avoid it. Yet, he felt cornered. He feels anxious and annoyed at the same time. Of all the things they could talk about, why this?

“Suga, talk to m—“

“I don’t want one!” he shouted as he slams the table. Realizing what he did, he apologized and could barely look at Daichi. “I’m sorry, I’m just scared; scared of what if the kid would grow to hate us? What would I do as a parent when they discover that they’re adopted? What if they’ll be bullied for that reason alone? Just thinking about it makes me choke up.”

“We can do it, Suga. I mean, look at Sora.”

“Sora is special. She has Hinata and Kageyama.”

“Then the child will have us. Just trust—“

“I don’t want to talk about it anymore. I’m going to bed.”

Suga lied facing the window instead of the side where Daichi would be. He was still hurt, yet he couldn’t blame it on Daichi. None of it was Daichi’s fault.

_He’s probably mad at me. He’s beside me, but he won’t talk to me._

“I’m sorry, I was insensitive.” Daichi apologized as he wrapped his arm on Suga’s waist and kissed his hair. “I won’t talk about it anymore. Please look at me. Let’s not fight, please.” His husband’s soft and low voice echoes in his ears, causing him to hold his tears. His heart was beating fast, confusing him if it was because of Daichi, or because of his own fear.

“… I’ll think about it… adopting.”

“You don’t have to force yourself, Suga.”

“No, you’re right.” He then faced Daichi, placing his hand on his husband’s cheek. “We’re partners, so we need to face this together. I was too selfish thinking about my own feelings. I’m sorry, too.” Daichi kisses Suga’s forehead, then his lips. “Good night, Daichi.”

“Good night, Suga.”

* * *

“Hinata, can I talk to you for a moment? We can go to the park nearby.”

“Hey, Sora! Be careful!” Hinata sighed as Sora nearly fell while she ran around the park with her classmates. “Is something wrong with Sora’s performance in school? Was there another fight?”

“Oh, no, no. She’s doing great!” Suga looks at his hands, hesitant to ask what’s been lingering on his mind. Hinata left out a deep sigh as relief, even though he’s often proud to hear his daughter stand up for herself.

“Hinata, what was it like to adopt?”

Confused, Hinata answered: “I guess it was tough. There were too many papers to fill up, and it took longer than expected. It was troubling, to be honest, because Kageyama and I rarely meet during that time. His stupid brain is always focused on volleyball.”

Suga giggled at how honest Hinata can always be. “To be honest, Daichi and I are thinking of getting one; a child.” Hinata’s eyes grew bigger with excitement, but he noticed something strange from his senior’s tone.

“Is something troubling you, Suga-san?”

“Hey, Hinata… does Sora know that she’s adopted?”

“Yup.”

“What?! H-how?”

“She asked us. She was too smart not to know, especially having two dads. We did our best to explain it to her nicely. She even asked us why she was abandoned by her real parents. She cried at first, then stopped after realizing we’re here for her.”

“I see. Actually, Daichi and I had an argument about it weeks ago. I’m too hesitant to even try it. Of course, I want to have a child as well, but thinking about that kind of scenario breaks my heart faster than what could happen in reality. I’m glad Sora found her home with you two.”

“It was never easy, but I guess that’s just how it is. It’s more of we found our home in her. She’s now the main reason to our happiness.” Suga couldn’t help but smile at Hinata and feel so proud at how mature they have become.

“Well, we better get going. Our husbands might look for us. Thank you, Hinata.”

As soon as Daichi arrived, Suga told him about his talk with Hinata, and that he’s now ready to try and adopt a child of their own. Daichi couldn’t help but leap to hug Suga, as ecstatic as a father to-be is.

* * *

After months to almost a year of screening, they were finally given a match - a three year-old boy with black wavy hair and hazel brown eyes, with a mole on his right eyelid. They couldn’t contain their excitement upon hearing this news, and Suga could barely control his tears. They met the child, and expressed how excited they are to take him home. He had beautiful brown eyes, dark brown hair, and a smile as radiant as Suga’s.

“We’ll just process the remaining papers needed, then we will notify you when the time comes that you may fetch him,” explained the staff from the orphanage. They bid farewell, and spent the rest of the day thinking what name they should give.

“How about Shou?” suggested Suga. “I was thinking, since Hinata was a huge help on this event, something inspired from him would be nice. From Shouyo, let’s use Shou.”

“Sounds good to me. Don’t you think Kageyama might get jealous?” They both laughed about the fact, thinking that Kageyama might feel defeated about it, but still chose the name Shou for the child.

* * *

“Sawamura, we need to go! There’s a hostage situation. Bring your gun,” said Daichi’s superior as they rush to the cars.

“Where are we going, sir?”

“Sendai elementary school.” Upon hearing this, Daichi felt his heart sink. “I know what you’re thinking,” added his superior. “But you need to calm down, else this operation will fail.”

_Please be safe. Please be safe. Please!_

The school was quiet, except for one room – Suga’s homeroom. The children are sobbing because they are being threatened by a teacher who was fired for being guilty of sexually harassing his students.

“If it weren’t for the stupid police, this wouldn’t have happened!” he hysterically acclaimed as he aims the gun to the head of the child he has on his arm. “And you, Suga-san, your husband’s a police, right? This is his fault! If your pathetic husband and his team kept silent, I would still have a job by now.”

Suga was trembling, he doesn’t know what else to do except to stay calm for the children. “Please put the weapon down. We can talk about this.”

“And then what, wait for the police to kill me?! Hah! You must think I’m an idiot to believe that kind of bullshit.”

“No one has to die here. Please, for the sake of these children, let’s stop this.”

_Sirens? No… Please don’t come here. Please, Daichi._

As much as he wanted to see Daichi, he never wanted it to be in such a place, at such a time, at that situation. Suga trembled more as the sirens began to echo at the school entrance. All he can do was wait and protect the children. He glanced back at his former colleague, startled upon seeing the gun aimed at his direction.

“Look at the mess your husband made,” spoken as the hostage-taker shakes from fear for his life. He knows what the consequences was, but hatred has taken over.

Suga began to feel pissed off over the countless times the pervert blamed the end of his career on Daichi. It was never his fault, none of them were to take the blame.

“This is the police. Put down your weapon so that no one gets hurt,” shouted the police officer from the corridors.

Tears began to roll down the former teacher’s face as he shouts “Let’s end this… here and now!” with a shaking voice, swiftly changing his aim towards another child to Suga’s left.

* * *

The police arrived at the corridors, preparing to take the man down with a sniper positioned outside. With Daichi on the front lines, his heart was pounding so loud but it was only filled with fear. He continuously prayed for no one to get hurt, most especially the love of his life, Suga.

Daichi’s eyes open wide upon hearing the sound of a gunshot, followed by a sound of shattered glass. His team barged in the room, two casualties lying on the floor, the cries of the children echoes to the corridors.

It felt like his vision was in slow motion. He saw the criminal unconscious due to the perfect aim of the sniper, then his eyes slowly paced to the other person lying on the floor with a gunshot on the chest. It felt like a god of death was standing right beside him.

* * *

Sirens left and right, does anyone even know which vehicle was causing the noise? It didn’t matter to Daichi, as long as the vehicle he was in would only go faster than any race car could. Holding on for dear life, a pulse was slowly fading, tears are falling.

As he helps on pushing the stretcher, he was stopped by a nurse signaling him that he is not allowed to enter the operation room. Helplessly waiting at the halls, crying as silently as he could. Whose blood was it, again? His vision began to blur from the uncontrollable tears.

“Captain!”

_Ah, Kageyama._

“Where’s Suga-san?” asked the trembling Kageyama.

“I… I don’t know… Is Sora alright?”

“Yes, she’s with Hinata but…” Speechless, Kageyama did his best to hold back his tears. The last time he felt this helpless was during the first weeks he has been separated from Hinata.

A nurse walked to Daichi’s side, as he stood from his seat with haste. But the god of death won. There was no hope left, there was no light, just darkness.

* * *

“Daichi, we’ll be going now,” frowned his close friend, Asahi.

“Ah, take care. Sorry you had to cancel on your project, Asahi.”

“Please don’t be sorry… Daichi… Please take care of your health. I’m sure if he was still here, that’s what he would say.” Asahi couldn’t stop from crying as he squeezed Daichi’s shoulder.

_Asahi… my friend… my rival…_

Daichi began to think about their time when they were still in high school. He always knew how important Suga was to Asahi, and how hurt his dear friend was when Suga made a decision to be with Daichi.

His eyes are swollen and dry, but he couldn’t seem to cry anymore.

“Daichi-san,” approached Kageyama and Hinata. “We’re sorry for what happened.” How many people have apologized for something that wasn’t their fault? Hinata is doing his best to hold back his tears. He can barely figure out what to say, couldn’t even bare to look at Daichi.

“Don’t apologize about it. What matters is Sora is safe. Suga only wanted to protect the children, especially her.” Daichi reassured his juniors as he pats their shoulders. “You need to get going, too. It’s getting dark soon. Stay safe, okay?”

“Daichi-san, please don’t forget to eat well.” All he could do was fake a smile.

* * *

“I’m home.” His voice seemed to echo in the dark and empty apartment. He lit the lights, grabbed his pork buns from the convenience store, turned on the TV for distraction.

As silent the night can be, he was in bed, calmly staring at the ceiling. He began to think what is it that he needs to do tomorrow. When he faced the window, it slowly sank deep on him. Suga’s faint smell was still there – on the pillow, the bed sheet, the blanket; everywhere. He grabbed Suga’s pillow and used it cover his tears, while his cries echoed in the bedroom.

He felt the most responsible about what happened, to the point that he began to doubt his duty as an officer. What good of an officer is he if he couldn’t even protect his husband? What good is there to continue living if his reason was gone? Was it wrong to protect the children? Was he supposed to ignore the hostage to-be from his sexual schemes?

Morning came, and he forced himself to get out of bed. It was the day for Suga’s funeral. He felt thankful that Suga’s family never held a grudge about their relationship. They never blamed Daichi for what happened. “A person’s life will end, one way or another,” said his father-in-law. “Please take care of yourself, Sawamura-kun. Koushi would hate to see our current state right now. Let’s all do our best.”

“Allow me to see you home.”

“There’s no need, we can manage. Make sure to eat three times a day, son.” Daichi bowed as his in-laws began to walk. “Ah, that’s right. You don’t have to bring Koushi’s belongings to us.” Suga’s father said it without bitterness. His in-law knew it was the best thing to do. He did not know how to react, he was left speechless.

“I’m home.” Again, silence.

Daichi opened the sliding door to their balcony, staring at the sunset. He listened to the wind gusting through the trees, the sound of bicycle bells, and the children’s laughter. Then, it was silent. He continues to stare at the setting sun, at the orange sky, then to the view below from the fourth floor.

_Let’s end this pain._

As he began to climb the railings, “Daichi!” he stopped upon hearing a scream and looked behind him. It sounded like Suga, except it was his hallucinations. He fell down to his knees, bawling to the realization that Suga would hate him for what he was about to do. He would get scolded nonstop. Suga would blame himself for everything, he would not be able to be at peace.

His phone began to ring; it was their contact from the orphanage. He hurried wiping is face, breathes in and out in the most calming way he could.

“Hello?”

_[”Good afternoon, Sawamura-san. I hope this is not a bad time to call.”]_

“No, no, it’s not. Is something wrong?”

_["Our deepest condolences, Sawamura-san, for your loss. This might come off as us being insensitive, but we would like to inform you that we have sent you a letter since the other day regarding your adoption."]_ Upon hearing this, Daichi noticed the pile of mail near the telephone and immediately looked for what seems came from the orphanage.

“Yes, sorry, I received it but haven’t had the time to open it.”

_[“We understand. To summarize it for you, we are to inform you that you may come any time to fetch your adopted child.”]_

“Am I still qualified for this? I mean, regardless if it’s the right time, he’s going to grow up with a single parent.”

_[“If you still wish to proceed; single parents are allowed to adopt, too. And given your case, the sisters and the mother have all agreed to proceed with your adoption. We have all grown fond of you and Sugawara-san, and we wish to see the child smile with you. Despite the loss, we believe you are the most capable to raise him.”]_

“…Thank you… I-I’ll contact you the soonest I can.”

As he dropped the call, his heart burns yet it felt like he was able to remove a heavy load. Finally, tears of joy.

* * *

Two months passed, and Hinata can finally face Daichi once again after Suga’s wake. Daichi invited the family to his house, and asked if Sora could join. The couple agreed as they remember what a huge impact Sora was to the couple, and how happy they were to have Sora around. As they arrive and rang the bell, their hearts began to tighten, until Daichi opened the door with a very welcoming smile.

“You’re here! Come, we just finished preparing the table.” Kageyama and Hinata gave each other a confused look.

Sora pulled her papai’s shirt, expressing how hesitant she is to enter. Daichi noticed her actions, and knelt down to meet her eyes. He placed his hand on Sora’s head, gently patting it and said: “I missed playing with you, Sora! I made some onigiri. Why won’t we eat them together? Or would you like your papi to eat them all?”

“… No, I don’t want papi to eat all of it.” Daichi grinned and let out his hand for Sora to hold on to.

“Um… Daichi-san, is he--?” Hinata noticed a toddler in the room, definitely younger than Sora.

“Everyone, meet Shou. He’s been here for almost a month now. Say hi to your uncles, son.” Shou greeted them hello while he held on his penguin stuffed toy, and did his best not to fall as he bowed in front of his uncles. Sora walked closer to Shou and introduced herself. Shou barely understood, so he pronounced it as “Sowa,” but nobody minded because he was so cute.

Once they finished eating dinner, Sora and Shou played on the couch while their parents stayed at the dining area. “Daichi-san, is Shou…” Hinata seems to have something in his mind since his arrival.

Unable to finish his sentence, Daichi already knew what Hinata wanted to ask. “Yes, we got his name from you.” He noticed Hinata’s eyes, he was about to cry. “That was Suga’s idea, and I said Kageyama might get jealous about it.” Surprisingly, Kageyama tilted his head out of confusion and Hinata did his best to hold his laughter.

“Please don’t think of it as a burden, as proof of Suga’s death. We all know he’s not that kind of person. We’ve all worked hard to cope up after that tragedy. Is Sora doing fine?”

“Yes, she cried for days after what happened but she was mature enough to think of it as a way of thanking Suga-san for her life. We stopped doing therapy because it was only worsening her condition, it barely helped her,” explained Kageyama.

“That’s good to hear… Please raise your head, Hinata. There’s nothing to be ashamed about. I’m sure it was really traumatic for Sora, for experiencing such violence…” Daichi is slowly feeling guilty for asking them to visit such a place.

“Daddy,” said Shou, expressing that he wants to sit on Daichi’s lap. Sora did the same towards her parents.

“Well, it’s getting pretty late. Let us see you three out.”

“Daichi-san,” excused Hinata. “We won’t disappoint you.”

Daichi scoffed at how mature his juniors are, much more than he is. “I look forward to it.”

“Shou, let’s play again next time!” Shou gave a shy nod to Sora while he was carried by his papa.

* * *

Daichi and Shou visited Suga’s grave, and he reminisced the time he had with Suga. From how much of a challenge it was to be newcomers to the Karasuno team, how Suga confessed his true feelings towards Daichi, being captain and vice-captains, going to separate universities, having a long distance relationship, up to their marriage. They’ve come a long way. Even though they’re separated once again, Daichi promises to do his best with Suga’s guidance from above.

_I won’t let you down, Suga._

Shou pulled Daichi’s pants asking for a carry. “Alright, we better get going. Bye, Suga. We’ll visit again next week. Say bye to your dad, Shou.”

“Bye-bye, dada,” Shou softly said with a wobbly wave.

As they walk away, Daichi remembered Suga’s vow from their marriage:

_“Even though we’re getting married right now, for the next life, I want to fall in love with you again. Whether as a man or as a woman, I still want it to be you.”_

Daichi is reminded how much Suga loves him, the love of his life, and Shou, his new reason for living.

_I love both of you._

**Author's Note:**

> The title is inspired from a line from the song “Both of You” from Steven Universe: “You both love me, and I love both of you.”
> 
> Sorry if I killed Suga in this story. I love him, I really do, I have no words on why I did it haha... ha...


End file.
